Morning's Call
by autumnpanda
Summary: Pagi hari ketika burung gereja bercicit ramai di dahan-dahan pohon yang berembun. Di saat itulah Mutsuki Hajime terbangun, dan tak menyadari jika Shimotsuki Shun sudah tidak berada di sisinya. / Tsukiuta's Fanfiction / Ficlet / HajimeShun or ShunHajime? / Leader Line Couple / Boys Love / Yaoi / Happy RnR Thanks! :))


**Tsukiuta. The Animation**

 **Mutsuki Hajime X Shimotsuki Shun's fanfiction**

 **created by: autumnpanda**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Pagi hari ketika burung gereja bercicit ramai di dahan-dahan pohon yang berembun. Di saat itulah Mutsuki Hajime terbangun, dan tak menyadari jika Shimotsuki Shun sudah tidak berada di sisinya.

Hajime tersentak kaget, tentu saja.

Apalagi ketika dia melihat bahwa sisi sebelah tempat tidur _queen size_ itu tampak rapi. Kosong tak berpenghuni. Pertanda jika Shun sudah bangun lebih dulu, dan meninggalkan Hajime tanpa membangunkannya.

"Shun?"

Hajime memanggil pelan nama lelaki beriris _lime_ itu dalam kebingungan. Iris violetnya memandang nanar ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Hajime bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Memeriksa dapur. Juga ruang tamu. Bahkan ia sampai berlari terburu-buru ke ruang tempat grupnya berlatih koreografi yang berada jauh di ujung gedung. Tapi tetap saja—hasilnya nihil.

Tidak ada Shun dimanapun.

Seolah bayangan seluruh adegan dimana ia mendekap Shun.

Mencium dan mencumbu Shun malam kemarin itu hanyalah ilusi Hajime belaka.

Mimpi Hajime semata.

"Shun.."

Dengan langkah gontai. Hajime berjalan pelan ke arah dapur.

Ia menuju ke tempat _coffee maker_ -nya berada, dan terkejut ketika melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel cantik di pintu kulkas.

' _Hajime_ -kun _.._ Gomen-ne _, aku pergi tanpa membangunkanmu terlebih dahulu_ —'

Hajime meremas _adhesive paper_ itu tanpa sempat membaca habis seluruh isi dari kertas memo tersebut. Dia sudah tergopoh berlari kembali ke dalam kamar. Mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas, lalu memencet sebaris angka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

 **Tuut**

 **Tuut**

 **Cklek** —

"Moshi mos—"

"SHUN!"

Suara tawa kecil terdengar lirih di seberang sana. Shun terkekeh. Hajime memejamkan mata tak percaya bisa mendengar suara indah lelaki yang juga pemimpin Procellarum tersebut.

 **[** **"** _ **Hajime**_ **-** **kun** _ **, kau sudah bangun?**_ **"** **]**

Manik ungu Hajime melebar. Lelaki bersurai sekelam malam itu menggigit bibir saking gemasnya dia.

"Apanya yang 'sudah bangun' hah? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

 **[** **"** _ **Ah, maaf sayang, habis aku tidak tega membangunkanmu setelah kau bekerja**_ _ **menulis lirik lagu**_ _ **semalam.**_ **"** **]**

Hajime memberengut.

Sementara itu dahinya berkedut. Dan alisnya bertaut menjadi satu. Kesal juga kepada lelaki berambut perak yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans Hajime nomer satu itu.

 **[** **"** _ **Pagi-pagi betul Kakeru dan Iku mengajakku untuk berbelanja**_ _ **.**_ _ **Yoru dan Aoi memesan bahan-bahan untuk kari. Bukankah kau sempat bilang ingin memakan kari sebagai sarapan?**_ **"** **]**

"Alasan.."

 **[** **"** _ **Aduh, jangan marah sayang**_ **.** **"]**

Shun tertawa sekali lagi. Tawa yang selalu Hajime suka di sepanjang hidupnya.

 **["** _ **Nah kau ingin**_ _ **kuberikan**_ _ **apa**_ _ **sebagai permintaan maaf**_ _ **?**_ _ **Minta pelukan hangat? Ciuman di bibir? Atau, kita bercinta dari pagi sampe malam**_ _ **..**_ _ **Kau kosong kan?**_ **"** **]**

Hajime menghela nafas panjang. Dan mendengus geli kemudian saat Shun menggodanya secara frontal. Sudah terbiasa.

Lagipula dia tidak mungkin bisa lama-lama marah pada Shun.

Tidak kalau kenyataannya dia sangat mencintai pria tersebut.

"Aku ingin kari wagyu sebagai permintaan maafmu. Secangkir _capuccino_ hangat. Dan tentu saja—"

 _"_ _—morning kiss_."

 **["** _ **Bercinta-nya tidak mau?**_ **"]**

"Jangan melunjak."

 **["** _ **Kita bisa melakukannya di kamar mandi kalau kau mau..**_ **Shower sex** _ **bukan ide yang buruk kan?**_ **"]**

"Shun…"

 **[** **"** _ **Ahahaha, baiklah**_ _ **baiklah**_ _ **, kalau begitu tunggu aku di rumah.**_ _ **Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.**_ **"** **]**

Hajime tersenyum kecil mendengar suara tawa Shun bergaung pelan di telinganya. Tawa yang membuatnya merasa bahwa hal inilah yang menyuruh Hajime untuk terus berada di sisi Shun—

" _Nee_ , Shun.."

 **[** **"** _ **Hm?**_ **"** **]**

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_.."

"..."

"..."

 **[** **"Ohayou gozaimasu, my dear** **Black Prince** **.."** **]**

—karena Hajime percaya.

Jika Shun adalah.

Anugerah terindah yang pernah Hajime miliki di hidupnya.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Halo, ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Cerita ini pernah saya publish di situs lain karena beberapa waktu yang lalu fandom Tsukiuta belum ada. Tapi berhubung sekarang sudah ada. Saya publish saja sekalian hihi._

 _Bagi yang suka dan sudah membaca, silahkan beri review seikhlasnya. Hitung-hitung amal gitu deeh~_

 _Oh ya, buat yang belum kenal saya. Panggil saja saya 'Oom'. Saya cewek sih. Tapi ganteng banget kaya Hajime (pssst, btw ulang tahunku sama loh kaya dia, berikut tahun lahirnya juga, uwaaah!)_

 _Sip. Udah dulu yaa! Maaf kalo receh. See you di cerita saya yang lain._

 _Arigatou gozaimasu, cupcup muah!_


End file.
